Telephones facilitate a real-time conversation between two or more persons. Recently, telephones such as cell phones have been supplemented with ancillary features that provide added functionality. For example, telephones keep track of time, act as alarm clocks, provide radio or television service, provide stock quotes or weather information, play songs, etc.
While these secondary functions allow telephones to replace other devices, these improvements do not improve the primary function of telephones. That is, these improvements do not address communication impediments that can interfere with comprehension of a conversation. Communication impediments such as language barriers, hearing deficiencies, speech impediments and the like can make comprehension of a telephone conversation between two or more persons difficult or impossible. When a call participant has difficulty understanding a speaker, the participant is limited to turning the volume up or down, or asking the speaker to adjust his speech by slowing down, speeding up, speaking more clearly, etc. These options are inconvenient and often do not improve comprehensibility. The disclosure that follows solves these and other problems.